entangled
by Queen of Black
Summary: lily is now thirteen years old and feels more alone than ever. although she has twelve sisters, none of them seem care. what is a girl that doesn't know what to do supposed to do?


Lily felt alone. Perhaps that was because she was, in fact, alone. Not that she was complaining. Well, she wasn't complaining that much. It was only her birthday after all. No big deal. Nothing to cry over. Not that she was crying. She was just sitting in her room, all by herself. On her birthday. While her sisters were at a ball. Having a great time. Without her. Well, she couldn't expect much, could she? After all, her mother had died on this day, thirteen years ago. Therefore, there was no fun aloud. No fun permitted if you're name was Lily, that is. No fun on her birthday. Of course, Lily knew she wasn't missing out on anything. She did, after all, hate dancing. But it would have been nice if they had asked. If they had acted like they cared. But,_ nooo_, of course not. They apparently thought that she should be peeking out from one hidey-hole or the other with her nieces and nephews. Who acted like they were better than her because they actually had grace. Because they could actually walk without doing something embarrassing. Because they could actually dance. It was hardly her fault that she was as graceful as a dying pig. Hardly her fault at all. Besides, she knew when she wasn't wanted. There was hardly any reason to intrude uninvited. It was considered rude. Extremely rude. No, she would stay right there, thank you very much. Just like she had every other year. All by herself. Even Kale didn't seem to worry about her this year, due to the fact that she herself had been invited. But this didn't hurt Lily. Not at all. She did not feel like she had been abandoned. She didn't feel like that at all. A small tear slide down her check, and she wiped it away furiously. Princess's did not cry. Especially when she was as happy as can be. Honestly, she couldn't care less. She was fine…

Lily avoided looking at her sisters. She didn't want them to see the hurt in her eyes. Not that she was hurt. She was happy. Happy that… that… that their family would be together for Christmas. "so, how was your birthday, Lily?" Azalea asked, looking distractedly into her beloved Lord Bradford. She didn't even care. "fine." She muttered, "just wonderful" she said, and focused on her breakfast, stabbing her food angrily. Azalea looked up with a frown "is something bothering you, lily?" she asked. Lily shook her head, "of course not, I'm just dandy. Nothing to worry about." Somehow, this really caught Azalea's attention "lily, you know that you can talk to me about anyth-" lily stood up, the chair lurched backwards and fell to the floor. "I said that I'm fine." She shouted, and stalked out of the room. The table feel silent as the door swung closed after her, and silence feel, all eyes focused on the door. Beth, Azalea's youngest child broke the silence saying "mummy, I think that aunty L is upset." Azalea got up. "I'll see if I can get her to talk to me." then she hurried out of the room, heading for Lily's bed chambers.

Lily swung the saddle over her black horse- Storm, tears streaming down her face. She glared at herself, trying to force the tears away. She had been fine. She was fine. So why was she crying? She leapt onto the saddle shivering as she urged the horse into a gallop, refusing to answer the question.

Azalea knocked softly on Lily's door, frowning slightly when there was no reply. "Hey, L, It's me. I know you're upset. Do you want to talk about it?" There was still no reply. Azalea turned the door knob, but wasn't surprised to find it was locked. "If you want to talk to me, all you have to do is ask." She said softly, lingering at the door, before finally turning on her heels and making her way back down the corridor and into the dining room. Bramble looked up "any luck?" Azalea shook her head. "well, maybe you - I mean we should just give her some time to cool down, think things over" Jessamine suggested. Azalea looked at the usually silent girl in surprise, but nodded "yes, a suppose that you're right." She murmured, and returned her concentration on her food, not noticing when the wind picked up in another rather typical winter blizard.

Lily squinted through the swirling white, trying to make out something – anything, but it was no use, she couldn't see Storm's distinctively black coat, and although she was indeed sitting right on top of him. In fact, if there was anything in front of her, she wouldn't have been able to see it unless it went straight into her face. She hugged herself, trying to calm her chartering teeth and vibrantly shaking body as she rode on through the blizzard. Yet again, she cursed at her foolishness for leaving the castle in such haste, forgetting even to bring a coat. A small sob escaped her. She wondered if they had even discovered that she was gone yet. Then she laughed bitterly. As if they would. They were far too busy celebrating their treasured Christmas.

As a matter of fact, Lily's assumption was completely correct- they were yet to discoverer that Lily was gone, in fact, after Alazea had returned to the table, there hadn't been another thought on the girl, as they were enjoying the many festivities of Christmas time. After all, the missed presence of a single individual hardly mattered when there were so many others present.

As the blizzard wore on, Lily found her strength weakening, she found it hard to grip on the reins, she found it hard to fight against the winds battering against her. her eyes were heavy with exhaustion. it was only a matter of time before she feel of her horse and onto her the snow. And if she would survive without the warmth of her horse? Well, only god knew.

Ivy eyed the food greedily, reaching out her hand to take a drumstick from a platter. Delphinium swatted away her hand "really, ivy, is all you think about food? _Everyone_ knows that all must be present before the meal starts." She said in the snotty, all knowing way. Ivy glanced around "seems that everyone is present." She declared, reaching out once again for the rather juicy looking drumstick she had spied. "And what of Lily?" Delphinium asked. Ivy paused thoughtfully then looked at her in triumph "she's sulking in her room, and if she was attending, then she would be there." She paused, glancing slyly at her before adopting a delphinium like pose "_everyone_ knows that" she added in a snotty voice. Clove, who had been sitting on the opposite side of Ivy leant forward "actually, Ivy, I think that Delphinium has a point. We simply can't stat without making sure that she won't be here." Ivy scowled "all right then, I'll go ask her." she declared snatching the drumstick and marched out of the room before she could be stopped.

Lily lay in the snow, curled up in a tight ball against the cold, shaking violently. The cold was like a knife, piercing and penetrating through every bone in her body. Slowly, the mind numbing pain faded and she feel the need to sleep. She closed her eyes drowsily, not noticing that the blizzard was coming to an end.

Ivy marched back down the hall, a half-eaten drumstick in hand. "lily." She declared as she reentered the dining hall "will not answer the door, so, which therefore means that she has no intention to dine with us, so, with Papa's permission, we will begin our feast." A few of the younger children cheered, as many of them enjoyed food almost as much as their aunty Ivy. The king gave a weary nod, and, so the feast began.

The boy froze with shock when he found the frozen body. For a few moments he was speechless as he knelt down, feeling her wrist for a pulse. There a moment there was nothing, then he felt a faint beat. He jumped to his feet calling for his father to come quickly.


End file.
